You Weren't Supposed to Know
by MissLilyStar
Summary: Lily Evans is hiding a deadly secret, one that will change the outcome of the looming war ---- that is if she lives long enough to keep it;¬ Deadly bargains, more secrets, Marauders, Slytherins, Voldemort, Muggles. Something is lurking in the shadows, wil


**A/N: **Bet you didn't see this one coming? This is a collaborated spinoff from _Enchantress_. This is just the prologue, more chapters to come.

_The Rundown_

AU

Marauder Time

Pairings: JP/LE (VERY gradually) and others to come

**Summary: **Lily Evans is hiding a deadly secret, one that will change the outcome of the looming war ---- that is if she lives long enough to keep it;­ Deadly bargains, more secrets, Marauders, Slytherins, Voldemort, Muggles. Something is lurking in the shadows, will love truly overcome the great evil in the horizon?

**You Weren't Supposed To Know**

MissLilyStar/RiDoFsStArS

**Prologue**

_Ardara, Ireland_ July 1970

A car was careening through the deserted streets of the small  
town. It was racing at a high speed. The woman driving was  
whispering under her breath with tears streaming down her face.

It was dark and ominous. She was running with no place to go. She looked back at the small child who was awake and staring dolefully out of the window. The shadows were moving and the woman felt helpless and hopeless all at the same time.

She that tonight would be her last and her child would be forever lost to the powers that she tried to escape all her life, now so close to the shores of her homeland. The land itself was comforting to see the trees of her childhood whispering and the sea calling to her. It would be her fall-hopefully alone.

She stopped abruptly near a small grove of trees. The shore was within half a kilometer and the moon was shining brilliantly.

"Lily love, come- come out." She said softly. The small child got out and hugged her mother, there was an unbidden dread in her heart. They parted and the girl's mother bent down and stared into her daughter's eyes before speaking.

"Lils, you listen carefully to what I have to say," the girl nodded silently, "Mummy has to go away and you must run, leave as far as you can –don't ever look back- you run to the town we just left and go to a small cottage right at the edge. Where you're grandmum used to live, you stay and there. Promise me, love that you'll do this-for mum." The woman said in a soft, but firm voice. The girl nodded now with tears in her eyes.

"If I don't come back in three days, call you're aunt immediately; she'll know what to do; speak to no one and stay away from the windows." She said urgently.

Time was running out. She hugged her daughter strongly for one last time and kissed her on the nose and let her go. "Go, Go Now!" she whispered desperately. 'They're coming' she thought dismally as she watched her daughter run off into the woods.

Turning around she dashed toward the shore, she could feel the shadows on her heels, and the evil was making her stomach churn. The seal would begin tonight, but it would not be enough, he wasn't there and she didn't have enough power to do it herself-alone.

The cliff met her as she reached the edge. The waves rolled underneath, and she was cornered.

" So here we are again, Lady." The first voice cackled. She glared as the shadows materialized into hooded figures, strikingly similar to the dementors. "Your time of walking is over you hideous creatures!" she shouted. 'It's my checkmate as well.' She thought lightly.

"Really Lady? Where's the Flower? Think you can hide her away from us forever? Foolish Lady, sealing your child's fate like so…"the voice trailed.

"Enough! It ends here and now." She growled. She closed her eyes summoning all her magic and strength within her. Opening her eyes, glowing and entranced she held her palms before as a bow and arrow appeared before her, glowing and shimmering with all her magic.

She drew back and shot, the arrow piercing the figure and enclosing the group in a small white sphere. She yelled an incantation as the sphere glowed a blinding white and exploded. The wave hitting her off the cliff and the energy leaving her lifeless-dead.

The last sound she heard was the cry of a child, and as she left the world, to her horror, she realized it was Lily. It was too late, and there was nothing she could change now. She had indeed sealed her child's fate with a horrible burden- to end the darkness that had taken her away, and now she too would be hunted like a fugitive. There was nothing she could do; Lily wasn't supposed to have seen it, to have known….

Lily was left alone.


End file.
